


Round Two

by Rhea32



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Past Tense, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea32/pseuds/Rhea32
Summary: As with most romances in games, I'm always left wanting more. More details, more dialogue... more smut. River Ward isn't an exception so it seems. I want my round two, damn it. The story starts a few days after the first time V stayed over. Send me your thoughts if you wish.
Relationships: Female V/Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Female V/River Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Round Two

There were worse things in life than waking up to one of River’s texts. He promised me more. Round two. I closed my eyes, restless legs tangled between the soft sun-warmed sheets. My thoughts wandered back to that night, to the moment he eagerly pressed me against his door. I longed to feel his warm, rugged hands sliding across my hips once more, deepening his kiss as he pressed his fingertips into my skin. Couldn’t forget how he brushed my hair to the side and exposed the most sensitive part of my body. I held my breath and braced for the sensation I _knew_ was coming; his voluptuous lips nibbling on my neck, pace antagonizing slow.

I reached for River’s old plaid shirt, dark red and a little worse for wear. Still had his NCPD name-tag attached to it. He draped it over me before I left his place that cold morning. I held it in my arms under the sheets and wished he was in it. Another text came through as if he knew what I was doing. I missed him, too. Just like his scent that had faded out of the shirt…

Drunk on my limerence, I sat up straight in bed and noticed Johnny sitting on my sofa.

‘For fuck’s sake, V,’ he grumbled and lit a cigarette. ‘Control your thoughts.’

His smug smile was a harsh reminder that they weren’t as private as they used to be. A privilege I never grasped the value of.

‘Not now, Johnny,’ I sighed and didn’t spare him from my annoyance. ‘Too early for your bullshit.’

I wasn’t feeling any of his cliché innuendos on fucking a badge. Shit, he served me one too many of those in the last days. What I needed was a black coffee and a shower, temperature set to scorching.

‘Pop a pseudo next time, will ya?’ Johnny shook his head and took another drag. ‘Appreciate it. Thanks.’

I gave him the finger and shuffled to the bathroom. I didn’t even had the chance to turn on the shower. A sharp sound notified me someone was at the door.

‘Hey, V.’

Judy was early, even for her likes.

‘Could’ve gone with the hot BD chick.’ Johnny intruded next to us, the disappointment thick in his voice. ‘But you had to go with the cop, didn’t you?’

I told him to take his brooding somewhere else. Not like he listened.

‘Thanks for stopping by.’

‘Happy to help,’ she smiled and sauntered towards the reason for her early visit.

‘Let’s see if we can figure out what got your tv on the fritz.’

I let Judy do her thing and made coffee. As I waited for it to brew, I set my blue old radio to Pacific Dreams, another crucial part of the waking up ritual. I checked River’s text again and replied.

“Not gonna lie, curious to see what you have in mind.”

My gut was in knots the moment I tapped ‘send’. Felt like the aftermath of an unexpected fist to the stomach. But in a good way. My nerves were killing me. The accepted pause between the night you fucked and the next time you met became meaningless. I didn’t care about customs I’ve grown rusty as fuck with, anyway.

“I’ll swing by ‘round eight, okay? Miss you too.”

There was no time to play hard to get. There just wasn’t.

‘Something wrong, V?’ Judy shot me an inquisitive look from behind the tv. ‘You seem… tense.’ Not much went by her unnoticed. Came with the package once she counted me as one of her trusted friends.

‘So there’s this guy,’ I started as cool as possible as I tried to resist the urge to fumble with my hands.

‘I’m listening.’ Judy grinned and disappeared again. Back to work.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. River texted back before I could worry if my delivery was on point. I took a swift glance. Eight it was.

‘Think I might like him.’ I revealed on an impulse, no doubt influenced by the oxytocin that was flushing through my system at an alarming rate. I sat down on the sofa.

‘He has a charming voice. Something ‘bout that tone,’ I pondered out loud now. Truth be told, River could’ve read me a dictionary, and I’d still hang on his lips with every word. But I preferred the sweet nothing’s he murmured in my ear, locked in his sturdy arms.

‘And he cares about his family,’ I continued and grew more aware of the pride swelling in my chest.

‘Tries to do good, you know?’

‘V, this isn’t like you.’ Judy laughed, eyeing me with playful suspicion. ‘Like what I hear, though.’ She adjusted my tv to its original position and walked up to me.

‘It’s fixed.’

‘You work fast. I owe you one.’

‘So where’d you even meet a guy like that?’

I loved that she humored me. But I couldn’t continue talking about him, now that Judy was facing me. And that was fine. With this type of infatuation, the intensity can fade by taking away the secretiveness of it all. I wanted nothing more than to remain in this blissful limbo.

‘You know… places.’ I shrugged and nonchalantly studied my red nails to avoid her gaze. Same ones that must’ve left some marks on River’s back.

‘That smile looks good on you,’ she said, voice delicate now.

Flattered by her unexpected compliment, I mentioned towards the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

‘Want one?’

‘I can’t, sorry. Busy day at The Mox.’

On her way out, her curious hand reached for River’s shirt. Evidence of the night I couldn’t stop replaying in my mind, to Johnny’s dismay.

‘This his?’ Judy asked as if a man-size shirt in my apartment wasn’t out of place at all. She posed seductively to tease me, one hand on her hip, index finger lifting the shirt by its collar. Judy dangled it in front of me, awaiting my reaction.

‘Maybe,’ I teased back, but we both knew I was bullshitting her. She was about to put it back where she found it until she stopped in her tracks.

_Fuck._

‘Didn’t mention he’s a badge, V.’

‘Ex-badge,’ I clarified defensively, caught red-handed.

She threw the shirt back on the bed, done joking around. Couldn’t blame her, honestly. I would’ve acted the same way if I were in her shoes.

‘It could still be risky. I don’t trust them.’ She rationalized, to a point where she reminded me of myself before I gave River the benefit of doubt. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t change a thing.

‘Judes. I know what I’m doing,’ I pointed out to her, but I only soothed my conscience.

A moment of silence passed before her expression softened. It didn’t look like I convinced her.

‘Just be careful, okay?’ she said and squeezed my shoulder. ‘I’m late.’

I nodded and got up from the sofa to walk her to the door. She gave me a sly wink before she exited my apartment.

‘Take care, V.’

The door wasn’t even closed before Johnny flashed next to me. Every once in a while, he still startled me.

‘Listen to your friend, V.’ He rolled his eyes at me.

I looked at him, pointed at the time on the radio and shook my head.

‘Still too damn early, Johnny.’

I walked to the bathroom, undressed and stepped under the shower. As the hot water poured over me, so loud that it almost canceled out Johnny’s insufferable moaning, I found tranquillity. Admittedly, it was short-lived. Wasn’t long before River crossed my mind again. For a while, I was alone with my intrusive thoughts shaped in luscious scenario’s…


End file.
